


With You Wherever You Are

by icandrawamoth



Series: Kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Empathetic bond, Empathy, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Masturbation, Soul Bond, Telepathic Sex, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Bodhi is touching himself. Galen can feel through their bond, the way heat suddenly curls in his gut, unexpected but good.





	With You Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day six prompt "bonds (telepathic or empathic)."

Bodhi is touching himself. Galen can feel it through their bond, the way heat suddenly curls in his gut, unexpected but good. Bodhi has never been all that good at controlling their connection, hasn't never really wanted to, especially when he's feeling strong emotions - like pleasure.

Galen breathes deeply through his nose. He's sitting at a desk in the lab, surrounded by his team of scientists, and he has to be discrete. It would be so simple to ease the link away, gently but firmly let Bodhi know he can't be with him right now.

But that's not what he wants. It's so rare they truly get time to be together, without worries from one or both of them tainting the experience. Even long-distance, moments like this are precious.

Galen closes his eyes, concentrates on the bond, welcomes Bodhi into his own mind, lets the other man's thoughts expand and meld with his own. He feels the moment Bodhi notices his presence, the hint of surprise and embarrassment that colors the link.

 _Bodhi,_ Galen thinks. _Darling. Don't stop on my account._ The bond isn't telepathic; Bodhi can't hear the words, but Galen knows he'll understand the intent, feel his encouragement.

And he must, because Bodhi slowly goes back to his ministrations. The heat in Galen's belly grows more intense; he can feel the phantom sensations of Bodhi's hands on him as if they were one: fingers of one hand skimming across his chest, teasing a nipple, the others wrapped around his cock.

Galen suppresses a groan as his own body starts to take a definite interest. He wishes he had any kind of reason to excuse himself from the lab without it looking suspicious.

 _Come on, Bodhi,_ he thinks hotly. _Keep going. Touch yourself for me._ He wishes he could see his lover's face, the way he's so beautifully open and shameless when deep within his own pleasure. This is so good, too, though, being able to share it with him so intimately.

The heat inside him twists, rises, and Galen has to press a shaking hand to his own needy cock, stymieing his reaction. It would be more than a little suspicious if he rose from this desk with a wet spot on his pants. He can come back to this tonight, free and alone in his quarters. Perhaps Bodhi will be free then, too, and they can come at this again from opposite directions...

Then, as suddenly as it's begun, it's over. The mounting pleasure crests and snaps, sheer _feeling_ crashing through Galen as it pours through the link. He can't entirely bite back the little sound that tears through his throat even as he barely manages to hold onto his own release.

“Dr. Erso?” one of his scientists asks as she blinks over at him. “Are you all right?”

Galen can feel the thinness in his smile as he replies, “Fine. Merely a cramp.”

Her face creases in concern. “Perhaps you're working too hard.”

“Perhaps.” But even if it were the truth, there's nothing to be done for it, so they go back to their respective work.

Galen wills a shaking hand to steady as he reaches for the microscope he'd been working with, feigns attention to it. Bodhi is still there in his head, the feelings seeping through the bond gone soft and warm and lax. Galen smiles to himself, taking a long moment to bask in Bodhi's afterglow before he reluctantly begins to detach himself. _Later,_ he promises wordlessly.

 _I love you,_ Bodhi whispers before he shuts down the connection. It's a thought, not actual words, but it makes Galen's heart stutter just the same, the emotion as intimate as anything that's come before.


End file.
